The present invention relates to a component carrier for circuit boards equipped with electrical and electronic components. These circuit boards are insertable on guide rails and are equipped with two parallel side walls, at least four parallel front and rear module rails which connects the side walls and support the guide rails. In order to fasten the module rails, the side walls are equipped with groups of fastening elements in the form of fastening holes and pins that project on the interior. The end faces of the module rails are provided with blind holes to accommodate fastening screws that pass through the fastening holes and with profiles against whose longitudinal sides the pins lie.
The invention is used for component carriers of any type and dimension which are intended to accommodate circuit boards and are assembled in the manner of a rack of two side walls and at least four module rails that connect the side walls.
In order to connect the module rails with the side walls of a component carrier, fastening elements are known which are provided at the side walls and cooperate with the end faces of the module rails where blind holes are provided. To produce defined fastenings, it is further known to provide low, block-shaped pins on the interior of the side walls with the aid of which the position of the module rails is fixed so as to secure them against twisting. The drawback is here that, in view of the unavoidable tolerances with which components to be connected are generally produced, inaccuracies with respect to the assembled component carrier must be accepted.